


Hold Me Tight

by CrimesOfADeadpool



Series: "Writer For Hire" -  Marvel Oneshots [24]
Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chronic Pain, First Time, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, mild panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimesOfADeadpool/pseuds/CrimesOfADeadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade's skin was on fire... and not in the good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> An anon said - "I am a Cablepool nut. I miss the days of the kink meme lols. If you have the time or are interested....I think there is way too much angst with them. Could you possibly cook up some Cable being super gentle with Wade? Maybe some hurt/comfort that turns into love/total awesome fluffy sex? *blush* Hugs..."
> 
> Sorry that there's a bit of angst in this! I focussed on the gentle sex bit of the prompt, maybe put in a bit too much angst...idk. Like it turned way hurt/comfort...so yeah.  
> So um, if you're not following me on tumblr, you probably haven't read anything of mine since November last year, and for that I'm sorry...
> 
> Fun fact: just before I started writing the actual smut bit, I got distracted and went off to reread some of my favourite cablepool smuts. Yay!

_Everything hurt.  
_ Maybe if Wade curled himself tight enough in a ball it'd stop hurting. There was a sex joke in that, he was sure. Something about blowjobs. He heaved out a breath, shaky and weak. Cancer _sucked_.  
No, he couldn't even blow it off like that. Cancer _burned._ His skin itching, scars burning and he should be dead. He should be dead, but no here he was on a bed in Providence, skin on fire, sobbing in the most manliest way.  
There was a knock on the door. Or maybe it was beep of the doorbell. He only recognised it as someone wanting to come in. He _hated_ that noise. He grabbed a pillow and buried his head in it.  
The noise stopped, and if Wade's breath was capable of returning to normal, it would've.  
A few seconds of nothing; thoughts only of the pain, before a hand came down on his naked forearm and he yelped and shot backwards.  
And there, of course, was Nate, with a worried look on his face.  
"Priscilla." Wade said, trying to pretend to have composure.  
Nate slipped off his shoes, and Wade honestly couldn't tell if that was something normal to do or not, Nate sliding up to him and pulling him into his lap, whispering soothing words.  
Wade's burning skin cooled under Nate's touch and Wade couldn't help moving in closer, pressing as much of his skin against the bigger man as possible. Nate had a way of making everything alright. He could focus on his breath now, air finally getting into his lungs.  
He could _breathe._  
Nathan's arms tightened around him, and Wade's brain began to try to make sense of what he was saying.  
"This doesn't change anything," Wade murmured as he clutched Nathan close.  
Cable made an assenting noise and continued to pet him.  
  
\--  
  
Wade pulled away the moment he felt he was able.  
It wouldn't do to let it out there that he had been cuddling up to a superhero, especially not Scott 'stick-up-the-ass' Summer's son; Nathan Summers (The Stick-Up-The-Ass Evolves). Okay, he was still pretty out of it - there must be a better headline for Nathan's fake movie than that. He'd have to workshop it later.  
In the meantime...  
He dodged eye contact with Cable. "Did you need something?" he asked Nathan's shirt.  
Cable reached out again and he flinched. Cable's hand hovered in the air between them.  
"Cos I was in the middle of something," Wade continued. His gaze fell down to his own legs folded under himself and he remembered he was still naked. "And breaking into a guy's room with out permission is rude. I'm not even dressed properly."  
Cable's eyes trailed Wade's body, hand still outstretched and Wade flushed.  
"You can't check me out!" Wade protested. "I haven't even got my face on!" He winced internally, remembering exactly what face he had.  
Cable hesitated a second, then surged forward, and with another yelp, Wade found himself back on Nathan's lap.  
"You know this is like some creepy Santa fantasy right?"  
Cable's thighs were thick and muscular under Wade's naked ass. Of course this particular fantasy would play out right after a minor panic attack.  
Wade was disappointed in himself as the feeling of safety spread through him.  
Cable nuzzled against his neck.  
"Where uh...where is this going?" Wade asked. "Does my pain turn you on?"  
Cable's arms tightened briefly around him. " _Wade,"_ he started warningly.  
"Or do you have a hero complex, like that guy in Gone Girl, not the main character, the one Neil Patrick Harris played, but they cut that storyline out of the movie, I think, much more prevalant in the book, course he was much more creepy in the book, but then again, so was Amy, Gillian Flynn writes crazy books, I don't know why I keep buying them, I'm a sucker for psychological thrillers, plus you get the thrill of being superior to anyone who's only seen the movie."  
Cable was still holding him tenderly and Wade could swear there was a soft kiss pressed against his neck.  
"You should have come to me," Nathan told him.  
"Should I of?" Wade chirped. "Well if I knew my cancer would've gotten me a special seat _on_ the great Nathan Summers himself, I would've brought it up a lot sooner."  
Nate shifted under him and _oh that should not be so hot_ but then again he _was_ sitting on 350lbs of muscle and techno-organic limbs and oh he hadn't even noted the metal arm against his hip.  
This was wrong. This was unfair.  
"You're only paying attention to me cos of the cancer," Wade protested, mostly for his own benefit. He was sitting on Cable, one wrong - or right, depending on who you asked - move from being on top of that which caused the inappropriate bulge in all of Nathan's tight-fitting clothes, and it was cos Nate had a knight-in-shining-armor complex and wanted him when he was in pain. When he could take care of him.  
Wade wasn't a princess in distress.  
Even if he did have a good outfit for that scenario.  
He tried pulling away again.  
"You're being ridiculous," Cable told him shortly.  
"Sure, you _love_ being in the same room as me usually."  
"Just because I don't show affection by-"  
"By what, paying attention to me?"  
"Wade you're missing the po-"  
Wade had had enough. He was going to prove that Nathan wasn't actually enjoying being near him.  
Which was why he was kissing him now.  
Nothing to prove how disgusted a person is by you then locking lips.  
Nathan's hands fell limp, landing in Wade's lap, completely motionless.  
Wade grinned as he pulled away. "Thanks for the hug," he began, "now if you don't mind-"  
Nate's hands clamped on his hips, just for a second, before the metal arm shifted behind Wade's head and pulled him closer forcefully, their lips bashing together into something messy- Wade sure he tasted blood in his mouth as Nate held him fast, not able to do anything but eagerly respond with his tongue, fingers digging into Nathan's shoulders.  
"I do mind," Nathan said through deep breaths after he'd finally let Wade fall back far enough to regain his breath.  
"Oh do you," Wade panted. "I wasn't sure."  
Nathan gave him a dark look. "Wade I-"  
"Kissing is fine," Wade interrupted. "Sure, maybe I was a little wrong. I'm man enough to admit it." He glanced down pointedly. "Man enough to maybe not want to be naked as he admits how manly he is."  
Cable's eyes followed his gaze and Wade couldn't help a small sense of victory.  
Maybe Cable _did_ like him. Just the way he was, maybe, like Bridget Jones Diary or whatever. Cable could definitely play Mr Darcy and hey, Wade wouldn't deny to quoting Fatal Attraction once in a while. And _sure_ maybe Wade was getting his hopes up, maybe he was making the leap a bit too soon, but he was naked and Cable had still wanted to kiss him and for some reason kept checking him out!  
And if this was a great sex dream hallucination thing, then he was going to take full advantage of it.  
Wade surged forward, hands framing Nate's face as he pulled him into another kiss. Cable's hands fell onto his ass and Wade felt a small thrill. Cable was bigger than him - wider, taller, more muscular - and Wade loved it.  
Even when he found himself pushed onto his back into the bed without a word of warning, the vision of Cable hovering over him, evil glint in at least one of his eyes as he mapped out the naked body underneath it, all made it worth the small affront to his dignity.  
Cable was fucking sexy and he was willing to lose a bit of self-respect in order to let whatever was happening continue to completion.  
He really hoped that completion ended in Cable's pants.  
Wade lifted his hips up, hopefully meeting - _and was that a lead pipe in your pants or are you super happy to see me?_  
He tried rocking and found himself suddenly pinned to the bed. He pouted up at Cable.  
Cable's gaze had softened, and the heat in his eyes had given way to something warmer.  
"Nate, old buddy, old pal? We're kinda in the middle of something."  
Nate ducked down and planted a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. "You think I don't like you," he accused.  
"Up until the point you straddled my naked body, yeah."  
Nathan smiled. "I'm beginning you only want me for a certain thing."  
Well _sure_ , Wade wanted more. But who hadn't fantasised about lazy kisses and prank wars and 2.5 kids with their mutant time-travelling partner-slash-boss??  
"I can only keep one thing in my mind, Priscilla. Sex just happens to be number one right now. And most of the time, really. What can I say, I'm a healthy fake-mutant with a lot of time on his hands. And hands on his body. That also happens to have a dick."  
Cable gave him another soft kiss and that just wasn't fair.  
Nothing today had been fair.  
His life sucked.  
But as Cable grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head with a single, techno-organic hand, Wade honestly couldn't find it within himself to care. Instead he mewled and tried to lift his hips.   
Cable chuckled, low and deep and Wade shivered, eyes on Nathan's free hand which was hovering over Wade's chest.   
Wade pointedly ignored his own view of his chest and bucked slightly. "I know you're hard," he opened with.   
Nathan snorted and his hand immediately twitched and ran lightly over one of Wade's thighs. "Same to you."   
"Then let's _do_ something," Wade complained.   
Nathan's fingernails drew a straight line down his thigh. "I _am_ doing something Wade."   
"Waiting my good looks to make you puke? Trying to figure out whether you can get through this without balking?"   
" _Enjoying_ the view," Nathan corrected.   
Wade scoffed. "I know you're smothering a scream of horror."   
Nathan moved in again, barely an inch of space between Wade's chest and Nathan's, and Wade could _feel_ Nate's cock against his leg and that was so _wrong_ and _he needed it in him right that moment._ Nathan smirked and pressed his lips against the crease between Wade's neck and shoulder, nuzzling a line down his chest, letting go of Wade's hands in order to support his own weight as he reached Wade's nipple and swiped his tongue across it.   
Wade gasped and his hands came to clench into Nathan's hair. His knees jolted up to dig into Cable's hips as he tried to arc his back - there wasn't enough space, Cable was _on top_ of him, after all, and all Wade did was press his cock that much more into Nathan's stomach.  
So he _may_ have let out a whimper at that.   
"I don't find you horrifying Wade," Nate whispered warmly right into his ear.   
And Wade almost choked up, because _no one_ had said that to him, but here Mr. Perfect was, hovering over him, hard as hell, but still taking the time to look after him, to lick him and kiss him, and god no one should feel like crying just cos a guy decided to put in some effort towards foreplay, but that was Wade Winston Wilson, everybody, look at that loveless freak and-   
Nathan pressed a kiss to his lips. "You're thinking to much."   
"Oh so now I'm thinking _too_ much." Wade retorted, taking the easy way out. "Is there even a middle ground with you?"   
Nathan made another amused sound and dropped himself lower, eyes level with his stomach, his hips, his-   
_Oh._  
Nathan let out a breath - purposefully, the bastard - over his cock.   
All Wade would have to do is jerk up a bit and it'd be in Cable's mouth.   
But he'd gotten greedy. He wanted more of that... whatever it was that Cable was selling him.   
Nathan's nose rubbed just above where Wade's pubic hair used to start.   
His hands shifted, landing on Wade's thighs and spread them, and _wow Nathan was sitting between his spread legs, eyeing his cock with that_ look, _that evil, manipulative look, and Wade honestly wouldn't be surprised if Nathan tried to cut off his dick at that moment because the alternative was-  
_ Nathan leant in eagerly and licked a stripe down Wade's cock.   
Wade squeaked.   
Nathan looked up at him amusedly, but Wade couldn't see him properly because his _cock_ was in the way.   
"Oh, fuck me," Wade cursed, balling his hands into fists.   
"Maybe some other time," Nathan said calmly. Then, without a moments thought, he opened his mouth and swallowed him down.   
Wade spasmed, hands flailing for a second as he swore and he could swear Nathan was _laughing_ around him, but he couldn't think right because Nathan was _laughing_ around him.   
"Fuck, shit, give a guy some warning next time, dammit."   
Nathan's hands were petting his thighs comfortingly.   
_Thiscouldn'tberealitcouldn'tberealitcouldn'tbe.  
_ He pried his eyelids open. He wasn't going to miss a second of this, just because it felt the best he'd felt in _decades,_ that Nathan was the most loving touch he'd felt for years, and that was probably a bad thing but then he realised his hands were free and he could run them through Cable's hair again.   
So he pushed aside his thoughts and did that instead.  
Nathan's tongue was swirling under the head of his cock and even though Wade had his hands on Nate's head, for some reason - which _definitely_ had nothing to do with how many wet dreams he'd had about Nathan using him as a personal sex slave, not caring in the slightest how, or even _if_ he came - he didn't try to force Cable's pace. He _trusted_ Cable right now, with his hot mouth sucking on Wade's admittedly fragile and generally unloved dick.   
Which was why part of his brain was screaming at himself to move.   
And god he wanted to. Nathan's low, languishing movements were going to drive him sane.   
And to make matters worse, he couldn't stop moaning.   
"I don't- _fuck -_ want you to think any less of me," he tried, pretending he was still okay, that this was all okay, something usual, really, that his stomach wasn't coiling, like pleading wasn't a step away from falling from his tongue, that he wasn't falling apart as anticipation spread through his body like wildfire.   
Like he wasn't a heartbeat away from losing control.   
And then Nathan chuckled, open mouth over Wade's dick - that warm, casual laughter flowing over the sensitive- oh, so sensitive - organ and Wade couldn't help himself, he thrusted upwards, mouth already open to make the most embarrassing noise as he came, his vision blurring as his back arced, trying to force it's way back into the warmth that was Cable.   
Nathan made a choked noise and pulled back and- _shit Wade hadn't even asked, hadn't thought; couldn't think.  
_ As his body slumped, self-doubt overwhelmed him - he'd -   
Nathan's body was blanketing him.   
Wade cautiously opened one eye.   
"Sorry?" he tried.   
Cable shook his head with a smile and kissed his chest. "I'm sure you'll last longer next time," he offered.   
Wade sat up outraged (because of course he wasn't going to focus on the certainty in Nate's voice when he said "next time"). "I meant about the coming in your mouth, you jerk! What do you mean 'last longer', I'd like to see you try when the Mutant Messiah is blowing you like he's some kind of world class glass blower."   
Nathan gave him an amused look - and instead of correcting his probably wrong summary of what a glass blower does - pointedly directed Wade's attention to his own cock - which, despite having being in close proximity to Wade's body for at least half an hour now, was still _proudly_ standing at attention.   
"Please do," he said pleasantly.   
Wade narrowed his eyes. _Damn right he was going to make Cable come so hard he'd finally tap into his Summer's laser-eyes heritage and blow off the roof._  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Honestly at first I thought this was complete crap but then I got to the kiss scene and I was like?? I'm amazing!! and then I got to the sex bit and I was like oh yeah I can do this but then I had to make it heartfelt and I'm pretty sure I ruined the whole thing but yeah.. 
> 
> Or idk, I'm just trying to force myself to get back into writing.
> 
> Eh... you might be able to convince me to write a Cable POV where Wade blows him. With like...love and sweet words and fanart and other things.


End file.
